Beefy (episode)
Beefy is an episode of Milly Molly, focusing on the bull of the same name. Recap It begins with Milly and Molly (both very contented) visiting Farmer Heggardy's farm and lying on the grass. The narrator says they enjoy visiting the farm as there is always something to see or do. Milly sniffs a fragrant, red flower. Molly says that a cloud looks like a flower and Milly disagrees, saying it looks like a dinosaur. Molly giggles and notes that Milly sounds like Humphrey Busan, and Milly pretends to be a mean dinosaur from outer space (but just for a joke). They both laugh. Then they agree to have a class picnic there (Milly's idea). Then (led by Molly) they chase a blue butterfly down a path to find out where it lives. They end up in the field and Molly looks sad and says she thinks they should go the long way. Milly agrees as Beefy is in the next paddock, grazing and they are both a bit scared of him. He looks at Molly, scaring her and Milly tells her not to worry as he can't get out. Molly replies that even when aware of the fact, she is still afraid of him. A bird lands on his head, Beefy shakes it off and chases it. Molly concludes they will have to have their picnic a long way away from Beefy. The next day, the girls share the picnic idea to the class, stating they do not have an occaision. The students like the idea, except Humphrey, but he agrees to go when Miss. Blythe suggests he stay and clean the blackboard. She then decides they will go next Friday to celebrate the end of the week. At Milly's house, her and Molly are having trouble deciding what to cook. Milly suggests chocolate cake, but some of the students dislike it. She then suggests banana cake, but bananas give Jack Merridew spots. Molly doesn't remember what Jack likes. The next day at school the girls are "spying" on their friends, to find out their favourite foods. They find out Jack likes carrots, (Humphrey then steals Jack's carrot.) They then find out Meg Pierce likes apples and George Darkey likes oranges (because they match his hair, jokes Milly). At the end of the day, they decide on carrot cake for Jack, apple cake for Meg and orange jelly for George. They find out Poppi Duley likes strawberries, Tom Gaman likes blueberries, Elizabeth Althea likes apricots and Miss Blythe likes ice cream; so they decide on apricot upside down cake for Elizabeth Althea, lime jelly for Chloe Rey, raspberry jelly for Joe Lobo, blueberry muffins for Tom and strawberry shortcake for Poppi. Milly's mother takes out Tom's muffins. The next day Sophie Shawr is having a bad day, Humphrey cuffs her in the hallway, shoots paper at her during class, and trips her up outside. She is a bit unhappy, but perks up after eating chocolate, giving Milly & Molly the idea for chocolate cake, but they still don't know what Humphrey likes. Molly is angry and says he should not get anything, but Milly says that according to her mother they should always be kind anyway. Later that day Sophie says she is not coming because of Humphrey, but she agrees to go with the promise of support and chocolate cake. The next day is the picnic, and Humphrey (who is a bit sulky) and Sophie are far from each other. The lamb is very popular. Humphrey wants Sophie's cake as he thinks his gingerbread men smell funny. Milly and Molly invite Sophie to play somewhere, but Humphrey snarks at them and makes rude noises. The three girls are playing and then notice Humphrey climbing into Beefy's field. They say "No'', but Humphrey says Beefy is "just a stupid cow" and pokes him to make him moo. Milly goes to save Humphrey, who runs away and trips over a rock. Sophie and Molly distract Beefy and then go into the paddock. Milly escorts Humphrey out and Miss Blythe escorts Sophie and Molly out. Beefy chases Milly, but she closes the gate. Humphrey then gives the class his gingerbread men as a "sorry".'' Section heading *When Miss Blythe suggests going on Friday, they all say "Yay!" except Humphrey. Category:Videos